My Dark Side
by iron man fan2626
Summary: Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbs are known as the good girls, the girls to take over their parents families when they step down but what everyone does not know is that they live a secret life with there boyfriends lending money and getting it back and getting it back even if it means killing someone which love doing


Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

"Wow Grayson your daughter is an absolute gem" I smiled politely "well thank Mr. Lockwood" I said and smiled politely "we raised Elena right" Mr. Lockwood only nodded his head in agreement

I hated these business dinners I had to attend with my parents, the only reason I had to attend was because next year when my father steps down as C.E.O I am to take over and in everyone's eyes I was the perfect next C.E.O I was little miss perfect angel, yeah right I am anything but that I live a secret life that only three other people know of and that's only because they live that life with me

Felt my phone in my purse vibrate

_Hey baby meet me outside- Damon _

Smiled a my phone "daddy I'm going to walk around and see if I can find Caroline" he nodded and I leaned up and kissed his cheek

It only took a second to find her and I pulled her with me outside where Damon and Klaus were waiting for us I walked up to Damon and kissed him and then snuggled into his embrace as Caroline did the same with Klaus

"So girls you up for another job tonight?" we both nodded "lets go then" I got in Damon's car and Caroline got in Klaus's car and started to drive we sat in silence for a minute and then Damon said "David Satan, his time to pay us back is over it's time for him to pay up" I nodded and grabbed my gun from the glove box and made sure it was loaded

"how much does he owe?" I asked "10,000 dollars" as he said that we pulled up to a house and we all got out Damon and Klaus started to walk in "wait I think Caroline and I can handle this one on our own" Damon and Klaus looked at each other and then moved out of the way so we could pass thru

As we walked up the porch we knocked once and the door we both smiled "David?" he nodded and we pushed him into the house closed and locked the door Caroline grabbed a chair and pushed him down and used a pair of handcuffs to lock his hands together

"ok David We have a small issue, do you know what it is" he shook his head no "well you see you owe a certain Damon Salvatore and Klaus Michelson 10,000 dollars does that ring a bell?" he nodded "so lets make a deal shall we? You give us the money and you don't get hurt" he just smiled smugly

"you two look like good girls you would not hurt a fly" I pulled out my gun and shot him in the knee and he cried out in pain "now where were we, ah yes you were about to tell us where the money is and we will be on our merry way" it's in the kitchen in the cabinet" Caroline walked over opened it and grabbed an envelope and started counting it

"now David you are 5,000 short" I walked to the door and yelled for Damon "hey baby" he walked in and kissed me on the lips "David here is 5,000 short" Damon looked at us and back at him "tell ya what david you have 2 more days to get that money and if not well lets just say it wont be a happy ending for you"

Damon Grabbed my hand and we walked out he walked to the drivers side and got in and then sat sideways on his lap I did this a lot Damon is an amazing driver so I liked sitting on his lap while he drove

I was slightly saddened when we pulled up back to the party damon kissed me passionately "I love you" he said "I love you too" "I'll pick you up at midnight you can spend the night and in the morning we have another job, a man named Taylor killed a really close friend of mine, and I have to get back at him" I started clapping I loved jobs like this Caroline and I got to torture the person and then Damon and Klaus killed him

"see ya baby" he said squeezing my ass before letting me out of his grasp and we walked back into the party putting on our miss perfect sweet girl faces acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary…..

**So what do ya think? Please please please review**


End file.
